


Anatomy

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anatomy Lessons, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Three Sentence Fic Meme, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence fic meme on Tumblr.<br/>Prompt: Tomollie (Thomas/Oliver, OCs), Academy!Alanverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/gifts).



Oliver is an exceptional student: his notes are neat, his work is thorough, his test scores are always among the best in class. He doesn’t need a tutor - and, really, he could sit in a year higher than the one he does - but, every Friday, they meet and Thomas quizzes Oliver over ethical theory, case studies, neurophysiology.

Ophthalmic anatomy is Oliver’s best subject, the one he needs the least help with, and yet, anatomical studies manage to take up the vast majority of the hours they spend there in the secluded corner of the library they’ve claimed as their own.


End file.
